Truth or Dares
by Kai's Girlfreind
Summary: Jam and Slash both have the same feeling for Nancy, but who knows what will happen to the both of them when Nancy has to decide between them two.
1. Default Chapter

The Snowboard kids in: 

^^Truth Or Dares^^ 

It was a beautiful day when Nancy had awakened. Yesterday she had started to think about why it was so wonderful and wished it had never ended. She quickly got dressed and ready for high school. Her mother was making tea, while her father had usually read the newspaper with a hot cup of coffee for him to sip. Nancy couldn't wait to tell her friends it had worked out between them. She grabbed her school bag and kissed her parents, while she headed towards school. 

Nancy had started to walk along the campus hoping she would meet Jam, but instead it was Wendy who had surprised Nancy by just calling out her name from behind. 

"Hey Nancy... Sorry I couldn't show up..." 

"I know. You just had to run a couple of errands for your mother," she answered while fixing her hair. 

"So how was yesterday? Did you see Jam? Does he love you?" Wendy begged. 

"Oh it was so romantic. He wanted to walk me home at first then I had asked my mother if he would like to come on over. He had actually said yes. OHHH and Wendy he has such a good.....GREAT BODY STRUCTURE!!! Like ohmigod.... Then he had wanted to express how much he feels for me, until my mother interrupted because dinner was ready...." 

"Let me guess," answered Wendy. 

"I've grabbed him and we both had starting kissing each other!" Nancy cried. 

"So you guys are going out?" Wendy asked. 

"I have to..... Wait he's coming now." 

Jam had seemed a little bit happier while walking with Slash towards high school. He stared at Nancy while Slash was trying to get his attention. SMACK!!!! 

"Hey, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Jam winced after turning his full attention away from Nancy. 

"I was trying to talk to you bout who I like," Slash replied. 

"Who is it?" 

"Linda and Nancy, but maybe Brittany." 

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" 

"What's ur problem?" 

"Nothing it's just that I love her," Jam answered. 

"Who?" 

Just as Jam was about to answer all of the snowboard kids had quickly rushed to their classes because the bell had just rung. 

Later on at lunch all the girls and guys were all sitting at separate tables wondering what they should do for tonight. Linda had gathered the money she had stolen from her dad and had offered to buy lunch for her friends. Meanwhile Jam had still remained to look at Nancy while eating with Tommy and Slash. 

"Hey buddy.... Can you do me a favour and STOP LOOKING AT WHOEVER YOU ARE INTERESTED IN????!!" Slash yelled. 

"Must be love...." Tommy suggested as he started taking bites out of his hamburger. Jam quickly faced his attention towards Tommy and Slash as he started to smile confusingly back at them. 

"I'm in love," he answered. 

"Any ways," Slash suggested. "Maybe we can invite the girls to your place." 

"It'll be fun," complemented Tommy. 

"Well...." 

"Just ask the girls, Jam. They aren't to far away from you or do you need my help to carry you around," Slash joked. 

"Shut up! I'll go," he answered back. 

Jam got up from his chair as he started walking as he directed himself towards the the girls' table. Nancy turned her head as she looked at him straight into the eyes as she replied with a small smile. Jam smiled back at her. 

"Like... Hello!! This isn't a staring contest." Linda complained. 

"Ya, Jam. What do you want?" Wendy asked. 

"Well....I wanted to ask if you girls would wanna come to my house right after school to.... Ya know... Like hanging around.... watching movies... or even playing games," he announced. Jam for the whole time had kept his eyes on Nancy while asking them the question. She could tell that there was a small evil, sly grin on his face. 

The girls had answered with a nod and it looks like that right after school there will be a lot more than just fun and games. Slash had ran up to Jam and gave him a hug while Tommy followed. 

"Just you wait. We are all going to make those girls have a fun and cool time for tonight," Slash and Tommy sang. 

"Yeah... I just can't wait to see Nancy," Jam said silently towards himself making an evil grin. 

"What?" Tommy asked. 

"I mean we're gonna have a real cool party tonight with just us teens, not including any of my younger sisters." Jam glanced at Nancy again and she had winked at him. 

They had attended the last classes after lunch hoping this night will never be forgotten. 


	2. Truth or Dare (2)

The Snowboard kids in: 

^^ Truth or Dares Part Two ^^ 

The classes were finally finished as the end of the day approached. The guys and girls had met each other at the bus stop. They were all chatting with one another except for Nancy and Jam who had continued to stare at one another and might have asked simple questions which had never turned into a conversation. Slash was suspicious because he had also had a crush on Nancy. As the bus arrived they all had hitched a ride towards Jam's place. In Jam's small bungalow he had lived their alone without his parents, but he had an older sister named Aris which was about 18 and his younger sister Brittany who was turning 15. Luckily the two sisters weren't home to get involved in their fun. The bus had finally approached at the destination they were heading to. 

They all had stepped into Jam's house and started chatting with one another deciding what they would do together. 

"Hey, what do you guys want to do?" Nancy asked. 

"Nancy, wouldn't you let Jam decide," Slash interrupted. 

"It's okay, she's one of the guests," Jam replied with a small smile. 

"Oh, I suppose you like her...." wailed Slash. 

"Shut up! Shut up!" He answered. 

Wendy than had interrupted Slash and Jam's conversation trying to beg them to stop arguing. Linda had decided to call Pizza Nova to ask to deliver pizza and chicken wings for dinner. As she was talking on the phone she began to think who likes one another. As in saying a good bye the pizza would've soon been delivered towards his house. Linda had joined in the conversation with the rest of the gang. 

"I have a great idea," Linda announced as she pulled out an empty bottle from the fridge. "We can always play spin bottle." 

"But, that's not the correct name for it. It's called 'Spin the Bottle,'" replied Wendy. 

"Lets just play any ways," Nancy pleaded. 

They had all gathered around forming a little circle while Nancy had offered Jam to sit down beside her. Jam hadn't refused her so he did as Slash had also sat down right next to her as well. He was starting to get more suspicious about Jam and Nancy acting around each other. 

It was Tommy's turn first. He spun the empty bottle and had hoped it wouldn't have been a guy. It had landed on Wendy. 

"Awwww do I have to," complained Tommy. 

"Rules are rules. You have to kiss her," Linda laughed. 

Wendy had started to blush and they had both kissed each other for at least ten seconds. " This ain't so bad," thought Tommy as he passed the empty bottle towards her. 

Wendy had tried to think how to get the bottle to land on Slash or Jam. As she flicked the bottle and had landed right in front of Nancy. 

"Yuck," they both complained as they kissed one another for at least a second. Nancy had quickly washed her mouth, while Wendy had passed it to Slash. 

Slash had a feeling that he was going to get one of the girls so he spun the bottle. Landed on Tommy they had to both kiss each other. Jam, Nancy and Linda had started laughing like crazy as Wendy tried to hold it in. Nancy had put her hand on Jam's hand as she started to massage it trying to make him feel happy that she had liked him. After kissing Slash had passed the bottle to Nancy hoping that he would've been chosen. 

Nancy had prayed to God that it would land on Jam. She spun the bottle and had quickly closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. It had actually landed on Jam. They both had smiled at one another and wee about to kiss. 

"Hey that's not fair. The bottle should've landed on me!" Slash complained as he raised his fists. 

"Do ya wanna make something out of it ugly," Jam protested shaking one of his fists in the air. 

"Com on here and say that." 

"Ya I will..." Just as Jam was about to finish the doorbell rang. They had all ran upstairs. While Linda was paying the delivery boy the others had started eating. Slash and Jam were both staring at each other with fire in their eyes. "Hey make sure to save me some!" Called out Linda as she joined to eat along with them. Nancy had hoped that there would be no arguments. Wendy had suggested them to play a game of truth or dare. Without saying a word they had all nodded and went downstairs to play the game. 

Instead it had started off with Linda. 

"Truth or dare?" 

"Dare," answered Tommy with a small smirk. 

"I dare you to make a prank call towards one of the companies asking them if they enjoy pleasures." 

"No way." 

"You have to Tommy," chuckled Wendy. Tommy had no choice, but called the company and had asked that question. Everyone was bursting out with laughter as he quickly hung up the phone. Now it was Tommy's chance. 

"Truth or Dare." 

"Dare," Slash answered. 

"I dare you to spank ur ass 20 times and say 'that's so good I want more,'" Tommy answered with a smile. Slash had started to smack himself like crazy and said those lines over and over. 

"I think we heard enough," giggled Wendy as the other rest were going crazy. Slash smiled sweetly at Jam and he replied back by ignoring him. Jam had a feeling of what Slash was trying to do. 

"Truth or Dare." 

"Truth," Jam answered. 

"Is it true you like one of these girls in this room and if so say her name," Slash explained. 

"Well.... I........" He sputtered. Nancy had faced her full attention towards him hoping that person would be her. 

"Hurry up." Everyone complained. 

"Nancy!" He cried out then covered his face of embarrassment. 

"You mean you like my girl," Slash said. 

"What do you mean ur girl?!" Complained Nancy. 

"Ya I do," he replied as they had both stood up looking at each other with hatred. 

"Hey, bud I already told you." 

"Excuse me, ur not the one who should control who I like. It's my decision." 

"Well, if you put it that way" Slash had tackled Jam. He fell onto his back and had gotten up with a smirk. 

"Fine then if you want to do this the hard way." Jam had punched Slash in the side which had hurted him badly. 

"Just stop it," the girls cried out. 

"As I told you boys will be boys," Linda proclaimed. 

As Slash got up Jam had turned away and had said sorry for doing anything. Slash had gotten up and threw a sharp object at him without even knowing that I was a knife. It had slit Jam right across the arm which had caused him to severely bleed. He knelt onto the ground holding his bloody arm with tears surrounding his eyes. Slash was so sorry he quickly grabbed a pillow and called out the others to gather some supplies as they all quickly ran upstairs. Jam and Nancy were left alone together. 

"Don't worry Jam I'm here for you," as she gave him a hug putting her chest against his. He had started to smile instead, as his tears faded away. 

"Nancy don't worry. I'm okay," he answered giving her a small kiss on the forehead where she was still hugging him. The others had returned with first aid supplies. 

"I'm sorry bud. Can you please forgive me for the mistake I have caused." Slash pleaded. 

"Anytime pal," Jam answered as they both had given each other a hug. 

"Sorry for interrupting, but can I spend some time with Jam?" Nancy asked. 

"Okay, besides us four are going upstairs to watch a movie any ways, but since you don't wanna come that's fine with me. Just call us if you need any help." Linda called as the rest of them ran upstairs. Nancy was putting on a long bandage which was made out of string and bits of cotton that would obsorb the pain. 

Jam ran upstairs towards his room while Nancy followed. They were in his room talking with one another. 

"Nancy, Thank you so much for everything.... Any ways I...." As Jam was about to continue Nancy had walked out to the balcony. 

"Boy the stars look so beautiful," she answered as she gazed at the night sky. 

"Too bad they aren't as beautiful as you," Jam complemented. Nancy turned to look at him. 

"So do you wanna......well.... Go out with me?" Asked Jam as he started to turn all red. " If you don't want to I....... " Yes I will," she answered giving him a hug. 

They had both given each other another kiss, instead this one had proved that now they were both finally girlfriend and boyfriend. She then had looked at him with a sweet smile and he had replied back at her. 

"For some reason I knew that we were some how meant for each other," they thought. 

**_By: Jam Davis Loadman_**


End file.
